headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
General Idea/World Capture Mode/FranceSwitzerland
Description Its a mode like the house game Risk (I don't know of everybody knows what that is). For people who don't know it, I would give a description. You choose a country at the character choose and you start to see the world map. You then can choose to play against which country you want, but it are only what border on your country. For a Example: I choose my country Netherlands and then I can play at the start against Germany, Belgium and United Kingdom. If you win against Belgium you can play against Luxembourg and France. When you play against Germany there are more possibilities. You then can play against Denmark, Poland, Czech Republic, Austria, Switzerland, France and Luxembourg. And so farther and farther till you have won against the whole world. The countries who are not in the game can you skip. They are then neutral but when they are added they are come playable in the Game Mode. But you don't can come along them, you need to pick a other way to the countries after them. When you are surrounded by not playable characters, there comes a special bridge to come by the nearest country. When you lose a game against your opponent you will lose one one of your captured countries. Islands like Greenland, Iceland, Australia and New Zealand are bridges towards. The non countries are not in the game. Also islands set I don't be it because it goes long during for they come in the game, and when they come I would set them on this page. There is also a other possibillity to get other lands. You can pay 5.000 points to buy more weapons. Than you will start with 3-0 in the next match. You can also buy a air strike for 20.000 points and with that you can destroy a whole country and didn't have to play against him. Also can you buy a bomb for 10.000 points. You can fire the bomb to a country and that bring him on a score of -3 in the next match. At least: When you captured are whole continent there come bridges to countries in other Continents. Beginning for every Character Here I would set where you can play against in the begin of the game with every country. * South Korea: You can play against North Korea (I also don't know of this country come ever in the game). There are also bridges to Japan and China. *Cameroon: You can play against Nigeria, Chad, Central African Republic, Equatorial Guinea, Gabon and Congo. *Nigeria: You can play against Cameroon, Benin, Niger and Chad. *USA: You can play against Canada and Mexico. There are also bridges to the Bahamas and Cuba. *Japan: Because Japan is a island there are only bridges to Russia, South Korea and China. *Russia: By this country you have so much chances to begin because this is the biggest country in the world. You can play against Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Belarus, Ukraine, Georgia, Azerbaijan, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Kyrgyzstan, China, Mongolia and North Korea. There are also bridges to Japan and Alaska what is USA. *Argentina: You can play against Chile, Bolivia, Paraguay, Brazil and Uruguay. *Italy: You can play against France, Switzerland, Austria, Slovenia, San Marino and Vatican. Also there are bridges to Malta and Tunisia. *Brazil: By this country you have also a lot possibilities. You can play against French Guyana, Suriname, Guyana, Venezuela, Colombia, Peru, Bolivia, Paraguay, Argentina and Uruguay. *Germany: You can play against Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg, France, Switzerland, Austria, Czech Republic, Poland and Denmark. *Spain: You can play against France, Andorra and Portugal. There is also a bridge to Morocco. *France: You can play against Belgium, Luxembourg, Germany, Switzerland, Italy, Monaco, Andorra and Spain. There is also a bridge to the United Kingdom. *United Kingdom: You can play against Ireland. There are also bridges to Netherlands, Belgium and France. *Mexico: You can play against USA, Guatemala and Belize. There is a bridge to Cuba. *Netherlands: You can play against Belgium and Germany. There is a bridge to the United Kingdom. *Turkey: You can play against Bulgaria, Greece, Georgia, Armenia, Iran, Iraq and Syria. There is also a bridge to Cyprus. *Portugal: By this country you can at the beginning only play against Spain. *Canada: With the big country Canada you can only play against USA. And there is a bridge to Greenland. *Chile: You can play against Peru, Bolivia and Argentina. There is also a bridge too Antarctica. *Poland: You can play against Russia, Lithuania, Belarus, Ukraine, Slovakia, Czech Republic and Germany. *Egypt: You can play against Libya, Sudan and Israel. There is also a little bridge to Saudi Arabia. *Ireland: You can play against United Kingdom and there is a bridge to Iceland. *China: Here you have also a lot of possibilities. You can play against Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Afghanistan, India, Nepal, Bhutan, Myanmar, Laos, Vietnam, Russia, Mongolia, Hong Kong and North Korea. There are also bridges too South Korea, Japan and Taiwan. *Greece: You can play against Albania, Macedonia, Bulgaria and Turkey. There are also bridges too Italy, Libya and Egypt. *New Zealand: There are only bridges by New Zealand because it is a island. There are bridges too Australia, Antarctica, Fiji, Vanuatu, Tonga. *Sweden: You can play against Denmark, Norway and Finland. *Israel: You can play against Egypt, Jordan, Lebanon and Syria. There is also a bridge to Cyprus. *Australia: Because Australia is a island there are only bridges. They go to Indonesia, Papua New Guinea, New Zealand and Solomon Islands. *Denmark: You can play against Germany and Sweden. There is also a bridge to Norway. *Luxembourg: For a little country you can play against France, Belgium and Germany. *Colombia: You can play against Ecuador, Venezuela, Peru and Brazil. *Romania: You can play against Ukraine, Moldova, Hungary, Serbia and Bulgaria. *South Africa: You can play against Lesotho, Swaziland, Namibia, Botswana, Zimbabwe and Mozambique. *Austria: You can play against Germany, Czech Republic, Slovakia, Hungary, Slovenia, Italy, Liechtenstein and Switzerland. *Thailand: You can play against Myanmar, Laos, Cambodia and Malaysia. *Saudi Arabia: You can play against Jordan, Iraq, Kuwait, Bahrain, Qatar, United Arab Emirates, Oman and Yemen. There are also bridges to Egypt and Sudan. *Switzerland: You can play against France, Germany, Liechtenstein, Austria and Italy. *Singapore: You can play against Malaysia and there is a bridge too Indonesia. *Belgium: You can play against Netherlands, Germany, Luxembourg and France. There is also a bridge too the United Kingdom. *Croatia: You can play against Slovenia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Hungary, Serbia and Montenegro. *Uruguay: You can play against Argentina and Brazil. *Hungary: You can play against Croatia, Slovenia, Austria, Slovakia, Ukraine, Romania and Serbia. *India: You can play against Pakistan, Afghanistan, China, Nepal, Bhutan, Bangladesh and Myanmar. There is also a bridge to Sri Lanka. *Hong Kong: The littlest and the only not a country in the game can only play against China. *Ecuador: You can play against Colombia and Peru. Reward If you can win against all the countries in the game you get 100.000 points. Other Information *Its cost 10.000 points to play in the World Capture Mode. Category:General Ideas Category:Good ideas